civbulgarfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
All intelligent beings posess the spark of conscience that allows them to channel magic. Quantifiable magic can be refered to as "Mana" - that is the fuel needed for every spell. Mana can be gained from sacrificing a living being - the stronger its natural magic affinity, the stronger the sacrifice will be. The peaceful way to obtaining mana is through prayer. The natural magical affinity of a being makes prayers directed at that being more effective. Therefore it is safe to assume that the Gods in Heaven posess an incredibly strong magical affinity, far beyond what any Dragon or Magical being has. Mana can be transferred from one carrier to another freely. Gods provide mana for the priests who pray to them. Now, what is a soul? Well, a soul is a conscience. Plants lack souls, animals have weak souls, intelligent beings have medium-level souls, magical beings have stronger souls. Magical affinity is one of the attributes to a soul. Manipulating a soul is an extremely difficult thing to do, perhaps something only a God can do. A being's physical existence is bound to a plane of existence, but its magical existence - its soul - can traverse the barriers of planes. The death of a body leaves the soul in the hands of the Gods, to be judged and sent either to Heaven or Hell - that is what priests teach. The souls of demons have passed through the barriers of planes against the will of the Gods and are bound to their physical bodies - the death of a demon's body results in the dissapearance of its soul, permamently - it is neither sent to Heaven, nor Hell. Some priests call this "Limbo". Types of Magicians Shamans - keepers of lore and magic from the days of the Old Gods. While the link to the Old Gods is broken, some communities still hold respect for the Elements as they were. Independent mages - those who pursue their own research and power their magic through sacrifice, potions, artefacts. Sometimes also referred to as witches or warlocks, demons generally belong to this category. Priests - servants of the Pantheon who guide their communities in the right way and are rewarded with mana from Heaven, so they don't need potions and sacrifice. Their magic is more versatile and buff-focused rather than direct combat application, for the most part. Charodei's magic is the strongest, since that is His specialty and his priests are referred to as "Magi", since their focus is not so much on organising communities, but rather the study and practice of magic in itself. Pantheonic Magic Healing Level 1 - can heal light wounds Level 2 - can heal headaches and minor illnesses Level 3 - can soothe the mind and help the body recover faster Level 4 - can heal serious open wounds and illnesses Level 5 - can heal lightly damaged organs and help the mind recover from damage Level 6 - can heal broken bones, combat most non-magical diseases Level 7 - can fix damaged organs and severe body fracturing Level 8 - can heal both broken minds and bodies Body enchantment Level 1 - Aid natural growth and restoration Level 2 - Aid balance and steadiness Level 3 - Aid endurance and stamina Level 4 - Strengthen a body part Level 5 - Gain peak-performance power Level 6 - Toughen the body to resist attacks Level 7 - Gain super-human strength and speed Level 8 - The Sickest Gains imaginable Mind enchantment Level 1 - Ease weariness and tension Level 2 - Aid concentration Level 3 - Minor Sharpen Senses Level 4 - Boost reflexes, Aid mana flow Level 5 - Powerful Concentration, Scrying Level 6 - Major Sharpen Senses, Mind Barriers Level 7 - Clairvoyance Level 8 - Mind over matter Ward magic Level 1 - Detect the flow of mana, sense magical presences Level 2 - Protection from lesser spells Level 3 - Damage lesser evil(undead,demons,Vast) Level 4 - Lesser Anti-Evil Barrier Level 5 - Break illusion magic Level 6 - Protection from medium spells Level 7 - Greater Anti-Evil Barrier Level 8 - Protection from greater spells Illusion magic Level 1 - Create flashes of light, minor distractions Level 2 - Create impressions of vision on stone Level 3 - Create fake images of larger sizes Level 4 - Concealement and glamours Level 5 - Create images or sounds in a person's mind Level 6 - Invisibility Level 7 - Create fake feelings, pain, etc. in a person's mind Level 8 - Temporarily solidify illusions Nature magic Level 1 - Sense life, minor tracking Level 2 - Communion with beasts, minor poison Level 3 - Beastly senses, minor aid fauna growth Level 4 - Plant manipulation, partial shapeshifting Level 5 - Influence beasts, medium poison Lefel 6 - Animal familiar, commune with plants Level 7 - Greater poison, greater plant growth, full animal shapeshifter Level 8 - Full plant shapeshifter(treant) Material magic Level 1 - Detect mundane materials Level 2 - Detect magical materials, shape mundane materials Level 3 - Lesser golemancy(clay,stone), lesser enchantment Level 4 - Shape lesser magic metals, medium golemancy(mundane metals) Level 5 - Medium enchantment, greater mundane shaping Level 6 - Shape medium magic metal Level 7 - Greater golemancy(magic metals), greater enchantment Level 8 - Shape greater magic metals The more you progress in levels, the stronger the old spells get too; On the flip-side, a large amount of lower-level casters can pool their efforts to support a spell being used by a stronger caster. Elemental magic Fire 1.Embers, lighter-esque fire 2.Warming up air, scorching touch 3.Fiery bolt, bending of flame, warming self 4.Concentrated/Precision heat(crafting), fiery breath 5.Proper fireball, controll of body temperature 6.Higher bending of flame and defense against flames 7.Area of Effect flame nova, firestorm and burning control 8.Massive flames, Self-immolation/Fire Form(Phoenix) Storm 1.Static electricity, light jolts(touch), sense of flow 2.Lesser lightning bolt, lesser mist 3.Shocking grasp, lesser storm shield 4.Medium lightning bolt, lesser area attacks 5.Inner lightning, medium mist, medium shield 6.Greater lightning bolt, medium area attack 7.Greater shield, greater mist 8.Greater lightning storm & control;Storm Form Earth 1.Lesser tremor, lesser earth sense 2.Lesser earthshaping, lesser earth defence 3.Lesser magnetism, lesser earth attack, Medium earth sense 4.Medium earthshaping, medium tremor 5.Greater earth sense, medium earth defence 6.Medium magnetism, medium earth attack 7.Greater tremor(earthquake), greater earth defence & attack 8.Greater earthshaping(earthen shifting); Earth Form Water 1.Sense Humidity; water spray 2.Bubbles; faster swimming 3.Sense blood, water attack 4.Tidebending, waterwalking 5.Purify water, water breathing 6.Bloodbending, greater water attack 7.Whirlpool; Full Humidity control 8.Greater tides; Organ Bending; Water Form Wind 1.Light gust, lesser wind sense 2.Lesser speed, lesser wind block 3.Medium wind sense, inner air 4.Medium gust/gale, windy manipulation(crude telekinesis) 5.Medium speed/lesser flight(jumping/gliding); medium wind block 6.Manipulate other's air(choke); greater wind sense 7.Tornadic gust, greater wind block, medium flight 8.Vaccuum, great manipulation, master flight, Wind Form Dark 1.Immaterial outer shadow - illusions with no form 2.Outer shadow - concealment/shroud 3.Inner self-shadow(see in dark, conceal monitoring); lesser shadow touch 4.Lesser shadow bolt, illusions with form 5.Shadow touch & internal corruption 6.Wings of darkness, greater outer darkness(choking cloud) 7.Greater shadow bolts & internal darkness 8.Mind control, Shadow Form Light 1.Small flashes, weak light 2.Weak searing light, medium illumination 3.Weak sonic manipulation, weak mirror 4.Medium laser, lesser magic purge 5.Flashbang, medium sonic manipulation 6.Medium magic purge, medium mirror, greater illumination 7.Greater laser, greater sonic manipulation 8.Greater mirror, purifying light, Light Form Ice 1.Cool self, cool touch 2.Grasping cold, snowball 3.Freezing ray, lesser ice crystals 4.Freezing touch, ice shield, ice weapon 5.Medium ice crystals, freeze self 6.Superior ice weapons & shield;frost hale 7.Frost nova, cryostasis 8.Subzero, Ice Form